


Dulce et Decorum est

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-World War I, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Reunions, Short & Sweet, War-related Injury (Merlin), Wartime Romance, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur is home from war and can't wait to reunite with his best friend, whom he hasn't seen in four years, six months, eight days, two hours, and twenty-seven minutes.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212





	Dulce et Decorum est

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anthem for Doomed Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434418) by [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18). 



> Merls, your fic/art is beyond beautiful; there is something about wartime-era fic and art that has my heart. From the first moment I saw this amazing work I wanted to write Merlin and Arthur's reunion. I am sorry about choosing one of your WsiP because it means your amazing source material and my fic are not a part of remix this year, but I am extremely happy with how this turned out. I hope one day you do write your ending; I look forward to that very much!
> 
> The title is from the poem of the same name, written by Wilfred Owen in 1917. It translates to: "it is sweet and honorable..."
> 
> Thank you so much to Moonflower for the beta - you always have such wonderful suggestions. And thank you, Moon and Katie, for listening to me be all emo over these past few months. I treasure your friendships so very much.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

As he continued to make his way towards the water, Arthur squinted his eyes and looked through the brambles, overcome with the thought that at any moment he would come face to face with Merlin.

How long had he waited for this day?

Four years, six months, eight days, two hours, and twenty-seven minutes. That was how long it had been since Lieutenant Arthur Pendragon last set eyes upon his best friend.

An eternity.

But he would wait no more. At long last the moment was at hand for these two to be parted no longer.

As he gathered himself, Arthur wouldn’t deny that this moment was a significant one that could very well determine his every movement going forward. And yes, he was well aware that his thoughts about it all possibly bordered on the dramatic. He grinned for a second or two before the weight of what stood before him once again descended. His sister would no doubt think his theatrics and inward musings were a touch too much; she would say that Arthur merely needed to walk up to Merlin and tell him he was back and had no intention of ever leaving again. 

Arthur couldn’t deny that his sister was right. Maybe if he was more like her and stopped thinking about everything in the world that could go wrong, he would be much happier. Merlin, who lived life to the fullest and never worried about what was to come, would most assuredly agree, and Arthur envisioned his best friend rolling his eyes and making a cheeky comment about star-crossed lovers whose lot in life was not meant to be an easy one in the not-too-distant-future. The idea brought another smile from Arthur and reminded him of Mary Pickford’s and Harold Lockwood’s characters in the motion picture _Hearts Adrift_ ***** which he had seen whilst on a visit to the United States. He could only hope that his and Merlin’s story would not play out similarly to Jack and Nina’s.

Arthur cleared his throat. This moment seemed too good to be true. He halfway expected to wake any moment and realise he was back in the trenches, preparing for another attack.

Two days earlier he had savoured a reunion with his family. Although he had often been at odds with his authoritarian father, and Morgana and he had bickered throughout their growing up years, in that moment, four years of war and the constant threat of death united the three of them as one, and there was no better feeling.

Family was everything to Arthur.

But equally as important to him was the boy, well, man now, sitting on the familiar jetty, facing away, looking towards the water. Thick brush impeded Arthur’s view, but Merlin’s profile, even only half visible, was unmistakable.

Arthur swallowed. It seemed a lifetime ago that an arrogant fourteen year old and a scrawny eleven year old had met on a sunny, sweltering day when the world seemed like it would never be cool again. One minute Arthur and his friends had been walking home after an afternoon swim, the next he had jumped into the churning river to save a flailing boy, whose head was bobbing up and down as the current attempted to carry him away.

That inauspicious meeting had been the beginning of an intense bond between the two. Arthur hadn’t lived in Ealdor – his father had a weekend home there – but whenever he and his family were in residence, he and Merlin, who lived on a nearby farm with his mother, were sure to be somewhere together, oftentimes with Merlin's friend, Will, tagging along.

Arthur grinned when he saw the water around Merlin splash – he was no doubt kicking his feet. The temptation to call out that Merlin ought to be careful, lest he fall in again and need rescuing was strong. But he daren’t. Arthur wanted to surprise Merlin, but more importantly than that, he didn’t want to spook him.

They had both seen things over the past almost five years that would forever haunt them. Arthur was unaware of what the much-too-young-at-the-time Merlin had faced on a daily basis in the war, but he could guess, and he knew that Merlin, like him, would give anything to make the past five years go away, to have never thought that there was any glory in war.

In the beginning, Arthur had still believed in fighting for crown and country, and he had taken an oath to do that very thing. No matter that he had been completely inexperienced in warfare, he had learnt as quickly as it was humanly possible and had seen action on the frontlines almost from the beginning. He rarely had a day’s respite, but no matter how busy he had been digging trenches, dodging gas, and reticently taking lives of boys from a side that was not his own, he never forgot Merlin, the small-ish fifteen year old with beautiful blue eyes and thick, wavy hair that had left an indelible mark on Arthur's eighteen year old self.

Arthur had dreamt of lounging by the riverfront as he and Merlin talked of starting a farm one day and raising strawberries (Arthur had no clue how Merlin had come up with that idea), and he had always hoped that Merlin was enjoying life.

The truth was far removed from that. In December of 1915, Arthur’s father had written his son with the devastating news that Merlin had somehow got himself into the war, been severely wounded, and was convalescing at a hospital a few hours away from Ealdor.

The past years held many bad days--war did that--but that day had been the worst, because that was the day Arthur had given up on his dreams.

Not knowing how badly Merlin was injured had been an emotional wound for Arthur that not even physical pain from his own close calls with death could touch. He often dreamt that Merlin died, and more times than not, the next time he slept Merlin would come to him and tell him not to worry, that he would be fine.

To this day, Arthur still didn’t know how badly Merlin had been injured. He had written to Merlin a few times but never received a response. He had tried to visit twice when on leave, but Hunith had regretfully told Arthur her son did not want to see him. She had cried, wanting to have Arthur see Merlin, but in the end she had acquiesced to her son's wishes.

From what Arthur could see of Merlin, which granted, wasn’t much, he looked fine, but Arthur had seen the results of war. He knew how deceptive appearances could be. And not all wounds could be seen.

Arthur didn’t care how badly his friend was hurt. He just wanted to see him.

And, as if Merlin had heard Arthur’s thoughts, he chose that very moment to turn his head towards Arthur.

The reality of seeing Merlin in the flesh was all that Arthur had expected and more. He had grown in height and muscle, his face was more angular, and he no longer had that boy-ish innocence. But he was every bit the Merlin Arthur had longed to see for years.

Merlin opened his mouth and brought his hands up to cover it. And that is when Arthur noticed Merlin’s right ear. It was discoloured and not entirely symmetrical to his left ear. There was scarring around the area. 

But it was Merlin. That was all that mattered to Arthur.

Merlin stood but did not move. He stared at Arthur. Arthur sped up his pace. He couldn’t get to Merlin quickly enough, but he would not run. This was one of those moments that was delicate. Merlin was delicate. To be sure, Arthur, himself, was delicate. War had happened and had forever changed the both of them.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Arthur stood before Merlin. He took in several breaths, released them, and tried to find words, but none would come.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. “Please don’t yell at me. I know you are cross with me for following you to war, Arthur, but-”

Arthur placed a finger over Merlin's lips and shook his head but decided that was not enough. He enveloped Merlin in a hug. He didn’t even try to keep the tears at bay and heard Merlin’s sobs as he released his emotions. “I’m not cross with you, Merlin. I learned long ago that you march to the beat of a different drummer and that not even I can tell you what to do.” Arthur pulled back and studied Merlin. “I must say you look rather fetching. Not that you didn’t before, but now you have a bit more character.”

Merlin blushed but shook his head. “You’re just saying that because you have to. I nearly lost my ear because I was reckless and enlisted in a war that I had no right fighting in. I did it all for you. You must think me rather pathetic.”

“Well, you can think what you want, Merlin, you always have, but what I think is that I just came back from war and I have waited four years, six months and eight days to see you again, so if you don’t mind,” he said, emphasizing his words with a caress of Merlin’s cheek, “I’d like a welcome home kiss if that is not too much to ask for.”

The kiss that followed was the sweetest moment of Arthur’s life, and the grin and love on Merlin’s precious face made it all the better. Arthur had dreamt of this moment for the past three years, since the moment Merlin’s mother told him that the reason Merlin had gone to war was because of him. Up until that point he had loved Merlin as his best friend, but he had never thought of him as anything more – Merlin had been much too young for one thing, but that day something in him had shifted. He had always known that Merlin harboured feelings for him – Merlin had never been shy about his wishes – and at long last Arthur had allowed himself to think of Merlin as something more than a best friend.

From that moment forward, Arthur had known that Merlin was meant for him and he was meant for Merlin.

How fortunate was he that eight years after he and Merlin had met, after more than four years of war, and after Merlin had very nearly died, they were at long last together. In each other’s arms.

They kissed for a long while, both reveling in the feel of the other, but after a while, Arthur led Merlin away from the river and they settled down on the soft ground. Merlin leant in to kiss Arthur and Arthur maneuvered Merlin so that he was beneath him.

Arthur let Merlin continue his kiss but eventually pulled away, but not too far — only enough so he could speak. “I’ve waited for this for so long, Merlin. I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to see me again. I think I was even more afraid that I would never come home. The thought of never seeing you again was awful.”

“You are so silly, Arthur Pendragon. Why wouldn’t I want to see you? You must know that I have wanted you since I met you that day when you saved me from drowning. I admit not wanting you to see me with my bad ear, but in the end, that doesn't matter. You do.”

The ache that had settled in Arthur's chest long ago remained, but he felt it lessening with each second that passed. “You are beautiful, Merlin,” Arthur said, still not quite believing that this was happening. He couldn't wait to walk arm-in-arm into his house and tell Morgana and his father that all was well again.

“Even with my lopsided ear?” Merlin looked sad as he reached up and touched it.

“Especially with your lopsided ear. Is it sensitive?” Arthur asked, curious.

“Not really, but I don’t hear well out of it, so if you want to talk to me you will need to speak to my other ear,” Merlin answered with a sigh, his frown increasing.

In answer to that, Arthur whispered into Merlin’s other ear, wishing to remove Merlin's frown. “As nice a day as it is, we should probably go somewhere more private, yeah? I want to do things to you that Will does not need to see if he should come looking for you.”

A nod was his only answer, but a hint of a grin followed as Arthur helped his sweet Merlin to his feet.

The thought of war no longer resonated as sweet and honourable to Arthur — that idea had long ago vanished — but Merlin was all that and more, and at the moment that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> * Mary Pickford and Harold Lockwood starred in the silent motion picture _Hearts Adrift_ , which was made in 1914. It no longer exists. There have been two remakes that I am aware of, the most famous being _Blue Lagoon_ , starring Brooke Shields and Christopher Atkins.


End file.
